


Prompto's Tale of Witchcraft and Harmony

by LizzieTheRose



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Divination, M/M, Paganism, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieTheRose/pseuds/LizzieTheRose
Summary: The night before Prompto's birthday is also the night of a full moon, the most powerful phase for witches to perform magic. With the veil also being thin, divination is also particularly strong as well. Curious about what the following day will bring, Prompto decides to see what's in store for him.Formerly a one-shot written for Prompto's Birthday 2018.Title used to be "The Gift of Friendship".





	Prompto's Tale of Witchcraft and Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to preface this with a disclaimer. I am a "baby witch". I am also "in the woods" about my practice. Yes, I am basically kind of projecting onto Prompto, but I made sure not to go to out of left field with bringing Prompto and Paganism together. In fact, I kind of see it possible for everyone in Final Fantasy XV to be Pagan, but that's my opinion. Also, do not take any of what is said here as hard truth regarding Paganism. Again, I'm a "baby witch" and Paganism is about making your own path, following your own beliefs. My path and beliefs will be different from others. Go and find our your own truth.

It was a quiet evening which Prompto was thankful for. It was the night before his birthday, but it was also a full moon which he had learned in the past couple months was a significant part of most paths. Tonight was the Blood Moon Esbat, a night of celebration and a night of magic. Because of veil season, Prompto knew that this Esbat was good for doing divinations which is exactly what he planned to.

His method of divination however was a bit more unexpected than one would think. Usually, when divination is brought up, one's mind went to tarot cards, pendulums, or even ouija boards. Prompto's version of divination used dice and sometimes numerology when the question called for it. He set up his little area a black cloth over the table with two purple candles sitting on either side. A small notepad sat on the cloth with a pencil and two sets of dice (one set was a pure silver color while the other was a blue and gold coloring). A small spray bottle sat off to the side half full of what was called moon water. The blond sat on the chair, staring down at the notebook for a moment, eyes flicking over to the candles every so often to watch the little dancing flames.

He took a breath before crossing his legs together and shutting his eyes. Holding his right hand out, he focused on taking any negative energy that he had felt throughout that day, any anxiety, depression, anger, anything that exhausted him, and brought it into a ball on his palm. Of course, there wasn't _physically_ a ball of gross, cold energy in Prompto's hand. _Physically._ He could at least see it through visualizing it in his head. He wasn't sure if Sight made it possible to actually see this happening, but he supposed he'd find out when he was able to regain it from the years he'd repressed it. _Focus._ Once he had felt like all of that negative energy was in his hand, he held it up over his head and said, “Please take this energy and turn it into something more useful than it would be with me.”

Waiting until he felt that all the energy was gone, he lowered his hand and took another breath before holding his other hand out. “To whatever entities that can hear and help me, please give me positive energy to replace what I lost.” he said. Again, he felt the energy gathering from the ground he sat on into his palm. This energy felt warm and pleasant unlike the energy he just gave away; it gave Prompto a nice tingly feeling over the skin the energy sat upon. When it felt like there was enough, he pressed his hand to his chest over his heart and took a third and final breath. As he let that breath go, he whispered a thank you to those who granted his request before opening his eyes again.

Now that he felt a bit more grounded, he reached towards the spray bottle and sprayed it around himself five times. With each spritz, he thought the phrase, “Cleanse this space.” over and over. He set the bottle off to the side again and focused his attention to the tools before him.

After a minute, Prompto moved the the dice sets off of the notebook, picking up the pencil and opening it to a blank page. He wrote down the date-October 24th, 2018-and “Dice Divination” at the top line before setting the pencil down. He had always wrote down his questions and the answers he was given, so that he could refer to everything later for any reason; this time would, of course, be no different.

The blond then took the dice and began to set them out, pairing the d4s together, the d6s together, everything together with its buddy from the other set. The only exception was the d10s which stayed with the other d10 from its set. Each dice was turned to have the number 1 facing up (or 10 in the case one of each of the d10 pairs). Honestly, there was no true significance for them to be facing as such, but Prompto simply preferred it that way.

Once again, his blue eyes closed as he felt out the energy of the dice. His hand waved over them a few times before picking up the d6s. “Thank you.” he said under his breath before opening his eyes, taking his pencil in one hand and dice in the other.

“Is there anything significant that will happen to me on my birthday?” Prompto asked before rolling the dice, putting a bit of his energy into the roll by cupping his hands together for a couple seconds.

Both even numbers. “Yes, there is.”

“Is it a present that I'm going to get?” he mused curiously.

Even and odd. “Maybe. In a way, it is.”

Prompto hummed before asking, “A new camera?”

Odds. “No, it is not a new camera.”

“Uh, money? I can't think of anything that would really be significant as a gift...”

“No.”

Prompto huffed before setting the d6s down and feeling out the two set of d10s. After a minute, he picked up the blue and gold set.

“Can you give me any clue as to what exactly you're talking about?”

The dice landed on 89 to which Prompto pulled out his phone to look up with the number meant on the site he had bookmarked months ago. “Branching out would be good for you.”

Prompto blinked before picking up the d6s again and asking, “Am I going to meet someone new tomorrow?” He had to make sure he was reading this right.

“Yes, you are.”

“Are they going to be my friend?”

“Maybe. Keep your mind open about it.”

The blond switched to the d10s again. “What can you tell me about them?”

60\. “They love and care for others and has a tendency to feel responsible for their well-being.”

“Anything else?”

69\. Prompto would have laughed if he wasn't focused in on his work. “So responsible to the point of being self-sacrificing.”

The twenty-one year old thought it over, sitting back as he stared into the flames of one of his candles again. He let out a small chuckle as he mumbled, “Yeah, I think I can relate to them. We'll probably be good friends honestly...” He paused before saying in a quieter voice, “I hope they'll want to be my friend...” Despite the anxiety this conversation brought him, there was a swell of hope in Prompto's chest. A possible friend for his birthday? That's something that he could look forward to.

His attention returned to his dice and said a thank you to them before blowing out the candles and putting the dice away in their boxes. He sat there for a little while longer and read over the conversation again and again, contemplating over the answers his dice gave to him. Prompto really hoped that this would work out in his favor.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. That's it for this little drabble. I hope you enjoyed! I'd be open to continuing this if people show interest, so leave a comment if you want me to continue!
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter! @LizzieTheRose
> 
> EDIT: I have decided to continue this as a multi-chapter story.


End file.
